The Return
by tamara72
Summary: 5 1/2 years after Dominique Weasley selfishly walked out on her family she is returning home for Christmas. How did her choices effect her family? How much has changed while she was away? She is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

_This is __not__ a part of my Luv universe. Most of the story will take place in December 2025. The next generation is as follows: Teddy 27, Victoire 25, Dominique 23, Louis 16, Molly 'Livie' 29 married to Joshua Astor 29, Lucy 23 married to Victor Wood 24(son of Oliver & Katie), Freddie 21, Roxanne (Roxie) 21 dating Rapier Jordan 26 (son of Lee & Alicia), James 22 married to Anna Longbottom 21 (Neville & Hannah), Albus 19, Lily, 17, Rose 20 dating Scorpius 19, Hugo 18. Also included Oliver & Katie's children Janie 24 and Katia 20, Lee & Alicia's children Romulus 24, Royal 21, and River 19, Neville & Hannah's children Alice 20 and Francine 18_

_I was inspired by this story after reading a couple others. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. _

Prologue - June, 2020

Dear Bill and Fleur,

I will be long gone before you receive this letter. Do not try to find me. I have nothing to say to either of you. I can't believe that you would side with her and not me. I don't want to see or hear from you. Victor will eventually rue the day he chose such a frigid bitch over me.

Sincerely,

Dominique,

Your Former Daughter

The owl had arrived two weeks after Dominique had disappeared on the morning of what was supposed to be her sister's wedding day. Her broken hearted parents immediately contacted the Aurors, Ron and Harry who kept the content of the letter confidential, but called off search for the missing Weasley.

Her parents never revealed the contents of the letter to any of the rest of the family. They just would say that Dominque had left to find herself. Although most everyone in the family knew of Dominque trying to seduce Lucy's boyfriend Victor Wood and the fight that had ensued, it was rarely brought up as a reason for Dominique's disappearance. When Dominique would occasional send them a postcard with a short message to her grandparents, they would immediately share the card with her parents who cherished any information about their wayward daughter.

Her siblings tried to wait patiently for her return, but as time stretched on, their hope died. Victoire threw herself into her work as Madam Malkin's apprentice, eventually opening her own shop. Louis, probably the first truly cool Ravenclaw, excelled in his classes and was often compared favorably to his father, Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione and cousins Lucy and Rose in intelligence. He didn't mind the comparisons. He just enjoyed his life and made his parents immensely proud.

As for the 'frigid bitch', Lucy tried to help Dominique's family while missing the loss of her best friend. Fleur and Bill constantly assured her that Dominque's choices were not Lucy's fault. Dominique chose to abandon her family. Dominique chose to try and seduce 'sweet, trusting' Lucy's boyfriend. Dominque chose to ruin her sister's wedding.

Outside Dominque's immediate family, Lucy had been the most upset over Dominque's choices. She worried her parents, sister and boyfriend to such at an extent that eventually they insisted she see a counselor. The counselor had given her a journal to write her thoughts and to vent. Lucy had turned it into a never ending letter to Dominique, and Lucy began to thrive again.

In December of 2025, Dominque received a letter from the last person she would expect. It was that letter that brought her home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 1

The Burrows

December 24, 2025

Dominique stood outside her grandparent's home, as memories of her childhood flooded her mind.

"This is where your father was raised?" Drawn out of her reverie, Dominique turned and smiled at the man at her side. Gratefully he was not pushing her to head in just yet even though it was freezing.

"Yes, they have had to make some changes over the years. They added a large dining room and enlarged the living room when I was three. They need the room to contain all the new additions to the family. Uncle Harry said that the first time he saw it, he thought it looked like it was being held up by magic." Dominique replied.

"It's charming." He said smiling and kissing her temple.

"It is." Dominique agreed, although she hadn't always thought that way about her grandparents' home.

"Do you think your family is all here?" He asked.

"I imagine. It was always a tradition for Grandmum Weasley to host a Christmas Eve gathering for all her children, grandchildren and their friends. I think it started when she would host various members of the Order during the war." Dominque responded. "The adults always fight over who gets to hold or play with the babies. I'm sure Victoire, Teddy, and Livie will all have little ones present. Lucy may even be a mum." She added nervously then shook off the melancholy feeling. "Grandmum will be driving everyone crazy by the end of the day with her fussing and her insistence at playing her favorite singer, but really we all love it." Dominique smiled as she continued to stare at the Burrows.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." Dominque jumped and turned in shock seeing her granddad approaching them from his work shed.

"Granddad." She choked out just before she was engulfed by his strong hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"We've missed you. Grandmum is going to be so ecstatic to see you." Granddad said a little teary-eyed as he stepped back and studied the changes in his fiery granddaughter.

"This is Nikolas Santini." Dominique introduced when her granddad's eyes moved to her companion. "Nikolas, this is my granddad, Arthur Weasley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Nikolas said offering his hand to Dominique's granddad.

"Welcome to the Burrows." Arthur responded shaking the man's hand.

"Is everyone already here?" Dominique asked nervously. Her gaze drifted back to the house. She felt Nikolas take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Yes, and you will be quite a surprise for them." Arthur responded reassuringly. Then seeing the question in her eyes added. "Yes, some will be mad at you, but some will welcome you with open arms. You will have your work cut out for you in some cases, but they all do love you."

"I'm ready to deal with it." Dominique said squaring her shoulders but also clutching Nikolas's hand. "Lead the way."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 2

Molly Olivia 'Livie' Weasley-Astor stepped into the Burrows' living room from the stairwell and set her three-year-old daughter, Kinsley on her feet. Livie watched as Kinsley scurried over to the corner of the room where her uncles Ron and Harry were playing blocks with James's two-year-old Ronnie and Lucy's two-year-old Amelia. Next her eyes moved to check on her six-year-old PJ, who was relishing in the undivided attention of his Papa Percy. Livie could hear her Mum, Grandmum, Aunt Fleur, and Hannah Longbottom finish up dinner preparations, while Aunt Hermione sat with Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Tonks entertaining them with stories of her latest cooking disasters.

Livie then began to make her way across the room passing her husband, brother-in-law, uncles Bill, Charlie, and George as well as many of her cousins and their friends cornering her aunts Ginny and Angelina, Oliver & Janie Wood and cousin James with questions in preparation of the family fantasy Quidditch league draft that would occur on Boxing Day. She eventually settled on the couch, joining Rosie, Roxie and James's wife Anna as the admired the newest member of Weasley family. Lucy's six-day-old Olivia was snuggled in her proud mum's arms.

"Hugo doesn't understand what is so fascinating about a baby that you can't play with yet." Rosie informed them with a roll of her ever expressive eyes. She then giggled in delight as Olivia grasped Rosie's finger in her hand.

"Most men don't until they become fathers." Livie responded.

"Or godfathers or uncles. Freddie and Al used to stop by with no notice when Ronnie was newborn." Anna added.

"They will be just the same when this little one enters the world." Roxie said as she rubbed her best friend's slight belly.

"Four months to go, and I can't wait. Lily has already decreed that she will be at St. Mungos for birth." Anna said with a laugh.

"Uncle Harry is hoping for an Easter baby so he doesn't have to call in a favor from Headmaster Flitwick." Roxie said garnering laughs from the other girls. They all knew how Uncle Harry hated playing the Savior of the Wizarding World card for personal favors.

"Well Hugo has a while to wait before he is an uncle." Rosie responded. "I told Scorpius we're not having children until after I finish with my training and residency."

"I made that statement myself, but I wouldn't give up the surprise of PJ for anything." Livie replied.

Livie turned to Lucy to ask how Amelia liked her baby sister when she saw Lucy stiffen in shock. Her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead at the front door.

Livie turned and gasped seeing Dominique standing next to their granddad.

Dominique squeezed Nikolas hand as all the eyes in the room turned to stare at her when Livie gasped her name.

"Ladies in the kitchen, could you join us in the living room for a moment?" Granddad Weasley called out as he wrapped a protective arm around Dominique's shoulders.

Dominique watched everyone nervously as her family shifted around the room. Rosie and Roxie stood and moved to stand with their brothers while Joshua, Victor and James moved protectively to Lucy's side. Dominique's father and Louis, was that tall young man really her baby brother, moved to join her mother as she entered the room.

"Dominique!" Grandmum Weasley squealed as she rushed forward and engulfed her in a sufficatingly tight hug.

She felt her granddad pull her grandmum away, and Dominique was standing face to face with her parents for the first time in five and half years.

Her mum was pale as a ghost, and Dominique had a feeling that the arm her dad had secured around her mum's waist was all that was keeping her upright.

"I'm sorry," Dominque said tears filling her eyes. "I was a self-centered bitch. I'm so sorry." She finished in a sob. Before she could say another word, she was wrapped in her parents' embrace as she and her mum both sobbed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 3

Lucy glanced around the room instead of focusing on Dominque's emotional reunion with her parents. Several of her aunts, uncles, and cousins had tears in their eyes as they watched the touching scene while Victor, Livie, Joshua, James, Anna, Rosie, Roxie, and Lucy's mum, Audrey appeared weary which considering how close Lucy was to them, was not surprising. Louis and Teddy both looked tense with barely contained anger. Surprisingly, though, was Lucy's dad, Percy. He appeared relieved.

As Dominique pulled apart from her parents and accepting a handkerchief from her granddad. She took a shuttered breath and turned in Lucy's direction. Lucy began to stand up laughing lightly when Victor, Joshua and James all rushed to help her up. Lucy sobered as she took a good look at Dominque and for the first time since they were fifteen saw her best friend standing before her, not the selfish young woman that left because she believed she could get anything or anyone she wanted and didn't care who was hurt in her wake.

"Lucy, I'm…I'm sorry. I…I have no legitimate excuse for what I did to you or how I tried to destroy your relationship with Victor. Victor, I owe you an apology, too. I was so self-centered. I couldn't, wouldn't face the fact that there was someone I couldn't manipulate to do what I wanted." Dominque rambled as she faced them both. "You would think that after all the examples I have seen over the years, I'd know what real love was about, but I just didn't believe you could love Lucy that much, but did."

"I still do." Victor couldn't stop himself from responded harshly.

Dominque just nodded in understanding. "I understand that now. Why wouldn't you love Lucy, when she is best person I have ever known. Luce, you were always a much better friend, much better cousin than I ever deserved. I don't know how or why you put up with me for so long."

"I've wondered the same thing." Victor muttered but didn't add anything more after a look from his wife.

"Of course I stood by you. You were my best friend, and you are family. You always protected me when we were little as I was an easy target for Freddie and James. I remember that." Lucy responded. Carefully cradling Olivia with one arm, Lucy took hold of one of Dominique's hands in her own. "I forgave you a long time ago, although I do have a very long letter for you to read. I have never been good at staying mad anyway, and I think you were hurting yourself much more than you ever hurt me." Then she gave her a one armed hug and whispered, "There are others you will have a much harder time with than me."

They stepped back, and Dominique looked at her with a questioning look. Lucy didn't explain just turned to the group of children with their uncles Harry and Ron. "Amelia, honey, come here a minute."

A little toddler that was the spitting image of Lucy joined them shyly, and Victor lifted her into his arms kissing her cheek with a loud smack earning a giggle from the little girl.

"You're married?" Dominique asked unsurprised.

"It will be four years in March." Victor said placing his free arm around Lucy's waist.

"Amelia, this is the lady from all the pictures we've shown you. This is cousin Dominque." Lucy said to the little girl then turned to Dominique. "These are our daughters. Amelia Katherine turned two in October and six days ago Olivia Dominique entered our lives."

Dominque gasped in surprise then teary eyed turned to address Amelia, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Amelia."

"Hi!" The little girl responded shyly her head resting on her father's shoulder.

"I never truly lost hope that my best friend was still in you." Lucy said.

"I should check on dinner." Grandmum said with a sniff. Her eyes wet with tears.

"We can take care of it." Hannah Longbottom said leading her husband, Augusta, Lee and Alicia Jordan, and Oliver and Katie Wood out of the room.

"Thank you." Molly called.

Dominique then looked around the room for the next apology she need to make, but not seeing who she was looking for she turned to Teddy, "Where's Victoire?"

"I'm here." Victoire said as she followed their Aunt Audrey down the stairs and into the living room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 4

Victoire walked straight to her baby sister and engulfed her in a tight hug. Then she released her, stepping back and examining the changes in Dominque.

"You've finally grown up." Victoire remarked noticing the maturity that hadn't been there five and half years ago.

"Yeah, it took me long enough." Dominique said wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. "You cut your hair." Dominique said with a surprised laugh at the absurdity of the remark.

"Yeah," Victoire replied running her fingers through the short shag cut. "Dad about fainted the first time he saw it, but Mere loves it. I think she would cut hers too, if she didn't worry about Dad having a heart attack." Both the girls giggled along with several others in the room.

"It's as if they haven't seen each other in a few weeks, not five years." Louis remarked bitingly.

"Louis." Bill warned.

"What? How can you be so forgiving? All I have to remember of the hurt she caused everyone, especially Vic…"

"Louis." Victoire interrupted him with a silent plea in her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Louis huffed leaning against the wall in a very false relaxed stance.

Victoire released a long breath before turning back to her sister.

"He's grown up so much." Dominique remarked eyeing her baby brother warily. Hiding the hurt she knew she deserved.

"Sixteen going on thirty. I think he forgets he is not the older sibling." Victoire said and shot a teasing smile at Louis.

Louis huffed in response, but anyone could see the deep affection he had for his oldest sister.

"So where have you been these past few years?" Victoire asked taking a seat on the arm of her granddad's favorite chair.

"I traveled around France for a while then worked in Spain and Italy, but I've spent the last couple years in Greece. I apparently have a good ear for learning languages and have found my nitch as a translator." Dominique explained. "That is where I met Nikolas."

Dominique then turned and smiled at the man who had arrived with her. Having seemed to initial blend to the woodwork, he stepped forward as all eyes turned to him.

"He hated me when we first met." Dominique said grinning at him as he approached her side.

"I wouldn't go that far." Nikolas remarked. Victoire could tell by his eyes that he adored Dominique.

"You called me a self-centered bitch that I was the ugliest person that you had ever met." Dominque said then turned back to face her family, "and I was. So I became determined to change his opinion. I soon realized that to change his opinion, I had to really change what was deep inside, or maybe find the me that got lost in the self-serving life style I had made for myself." Dominique glanced at Nikolas taking his hand in hers. "Then I was assigned as his translator on a trip to Spain, and we were stuck on a train together for hours. I told him everything. All about me and all of you and all the things I had done that I had become so ashamed of. That was a year and a half ago. We have been together ever since. In fact we were married on a little beach off the coast of Spain in September."

"You're married." Her mother asked in shock.

"Yeah, I know I always said I wanted a big wedding like Aunt Ginny's, but that's not me anymore. Nikolas wanted to meet you first, especially Dad, Mere, Victoire and Louis, but I wasn't ready." Dominique rushed to make them understand.

"And I could never go behind her back." Nikolas added.

"I should make some proper introductions. Mere, Dad, Victoire, Louis, and everyone, this is my husband, Nikolas Santini."

"I promise to answer all of your questions as honestly and accurately as possible." Nikolas said as he offered his hand to Dominique's father.

"Believe me, there will be a lot." Bill said as he accepted the man's hand.

"Excuse me." Teddy said as he pushed his way out of the room. Harry handed the toddler he was holding to Albus as he followed his godson from the room.

Victoire watched them go with sad eyes.

"Should you go after him?" Dominique asked.

"No," Victoire responded with a shake of her head, "no."

"But he's your husband." Dominique remarked puzzled.

"No, he's not." Victoire said.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready." Hannah said from the doorway to the dining room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 5

Teddy never wanted to hit something or someone in his life more than he did at that moment. Grabbing a fallen stick in the garden, he swung it wildly around as he walked around the snow covered garden. He barely missed hitting the snowman standing proudly in the garden.

"You will be the one explaining it to PJ if you destroy the snowman he, Percy and Grandpa Arthur worked so hard on." Harry's warning stopped him before he could take another more accurate swing. He opted for tossing the stick as far as he could before turning and facing his godfather.

"Here, catch." Harry said as he tossed Teddy the coat he hadn't bothered to grab in his hurry to get out of the house.

"She's married." Teddy huffed angrily.

"So it appears." Harry answered calmly.

"She promised Victoire that she would be her maid-of-honor so we waited for her to come home. Two years I waited, while our life, our future, our dreams were on hold, but I couldn't take the waiting and the teasing from others anymore. So when the opportunity to spend three years with the American Aurors came up and we fought, I accepted it and left."

"Did getting away help?" Harry asked.

"I missed her every day." Teddy sighed, "I feel like my life is still on hold. I wouldn't take the ring back because I knew we were not over."

"So Victoire still has it?" Harry asked dusting off the garden bench and taking a seat.

"No, she sent it to me with Aunt Hermione when she visited about a month after I was in America. I refused to take it. It's Victoire's ring; it will only be for Victoire. So, Aunt Hermione promised to keep it safe until we needed it again." Teddy responded taking a seat next to Harry on the bench.

"Have you told Victoire how you feel?" Harry asked.

"No, we are rarely ever alone together, and when we are she always keeps the conversation on superficial topics. You know funny little antidotes about the babies, what some of our classmates are doing now, how Louis, Lily and Hugo are doing in school." Teddy said then paused slightly, "Have you noticed anything different about Victoire lately?"

"You mean more than the fact that she chopped her hair off?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"No, but I don't try not to watch her as much as you do." Harry responded.

Teddy grimaced at him but continued, "I'm serious. She's not been as open with people. She seems to be keeping more than me at arm's length, constantly deflecting the conversation from herself."

"She's never been one to seek attention. Are you sure it's not the fact that you've been separated for the past three years?" Harry asked as he tried to think of anything in Victoire's behavior lately that would stick out to him.

"I'm not one hundred percent, but she was my best friend for as long as I can remember. I know her so well, and I see signs of her hiding a secret. Like when she deflected Dominique's comment about her hair onto Bill and Fleur." Teddy said running his hand through his hair.

"What kind of secret could it be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but she only keeps secrets when she believes she is protecting those she loves. Whatever it is, I think it is big, and deep in my gut is scares me." Teddy replied.

"Excuse me, but dinner is on the table, and everyone else is seated." Albus interrupted, "Uncle Neville has already claimed Ronnie, and Uncle Ron is starved, but Grandmum won't let anyone eat until everyone is seated."

"We're coming." Harry responded standing up from the bench and pulling Teddy with him, "Come on, we can't solve anything at the moment, and Ron is never pleasant when he is being denied food." Harry gestured for Albus to lead the way back to the house.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 6

"That is going to be a table of some deep and meaningful conversation." Victor joked as he settled into the seat next to his wife at the table they were to share with Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Nikolas, James and Anna.

Lucy smiled as she glanced over at the table her parents and Victor's parents were sharing with PJ, Kinsley, Amelia and Olivia. Katie was smiling down at the little bundle that was Olivia in her arms. "I just hope your mum lets someone else hold Olivia so she can eat as well."

"She raised twins. I'm sure holding Olivia while eating is a piece of cake for her." Victor said.

"I'm just glad your parents started the tradition of eating with their grandchildren at family dinners. It's nice to have a proper adult conversation every once and a while." James said his eyes strayed to where his father-in-law was talking quietly with little Ronnie.

"Your parents have plenty to keep them busy. I'm just so happy Harry is willing to share Ronnie with my dad." Smiling at how happy her father appeared beside Ronnie, with an open seat available on the other side of Ronnie for his Papa Harry.

"I can't believe you two are parents not to mention married. Anna always seemed more likely to hex James than kiss him." Dominique remarked in amazement.

"We didn't become a couple until after Ronnie was born." Anna said.

"I got a girl pregnant during my seventh year at Hogwarts. She didn't tell me until graduation. She said she was not ready to be a mother and was going to sign away her rights to him, and I had a choice to raise him or sign my rights away as well." James explained.

"That must have been a very scary situation." Nikolas commented, "A big choice for an eighteen-year-old."

"It was. Mum was very upset, but Dad reassured me that they would support me in whatever decision I made. Although I was fairly certain he wanted me to step up, take responsibility and raise the baby. The rest of the family was very supportive as well. It wasn't until Amelia was born. When Lucy placed this tiny hour-old infant in my arms and asked me to be her godfather that I knew my decision." James told them, "Then knowing I would need a help, Anna offered to be the baby's nanny."

"I was just working for my mum, and I knew that I didn't want that to be my career. Being a nanny and now motherhood suits me so much better." Anna grinned affectionately at her husband. "Our first anniversary is a week from today. Harry and Ginny are keeping Ronnie while is James taking me on a secret second honeymoon before the Quidditch season starts up, and we have another mouth to feed." Her hand over her swollen belly, "We're due in four months."

"There you are!" Ron sighed loudly as Albus led Harry and Teddy into the room. Albus plopped into a chair at the under twenty table while Teddy joined the under thirty table sitting in the open chair next to Victoire. Harry tickled his giggling grandson as he took his own seat.

"We can eat now." Molly declared and everyone began happily serving themselves.

"Dominique." Nikolas nudged his wife who was openly staring at Teddy and Victoire.

"I just don't understand how Victoire and Teddy are not together." Dominique said.

"Well after you left they had postponed the wedding." Bill said.

"I never thought about them doing that. I'm…" but stopped as her father put up a hand to stop her.

"We know. Anyway, we kept waiting for them to set a new date. We decided not to pressure them, although it about killed your grandmum to keep her mouth shut. Then one day Victoire came home and said they had had a fight. It wasn't long after that he left for America for a three year Auror exchange program, and she began to bury herself in her work." Her dad explained.

"Teddy has been back a few times, for Andromeda's birthdays, Al, Rose and Scorpius's graduation, Ronnie's birth, and James wedding. They are always polite and talk like old friends, but no mention is made of their engagement." Lucy added.

"He just transferred back a month ago, but we all have made a promise not to interfere." James said.

"It is a very hard promise for some of us to keep." Fleur admitted sharing a look with Bill and James.

"Maybe I could…" Dominique but stopped when Lucy placed her hand on top of Dominque's hand.

"Teddy and Victoire need to figure this out. You just need to be here to support them." Lucy said.

"I will be. We will be." Dominique said and Nikolas nodded encouragingly at her.

"So, why did you choose now to finally come home?" Victor asked.

"I got a letter from Uncle Percy."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 7

"A what?" Victoire asked turning to look at her sister in shock after overhearing the last part of Dominique's conversation. 

The room quieted with curiosity.

"Well, I already wanted to come home, but I needed the extra push. A couple weeks ago I got a letter from Uncle Percy." Dominique explained as she looked at the table that contained her sister, Teddy, Livie, Joshua, Roxie, Janie Wood, and Rapier and Romulus Jordan.

"What did he say that finally brought you home?" Victoire asked her eyes shooting to Percy before returning back to her sister.

"Is it okay if I tell them?" Dominique asked her uncle.

"Yes, it's fine." Percy responded with a sigh.

"We've all heard about the war. He wrote about that time from his perspective which I had never heard before. He wrote about his estrangement from the family. He said although he can't regret the circumstances that gave him Livie, he is saddened that Uncle Fred didn't know he was an uncle before he died. That in all the stories he's told Livie, he can't tell her of Fred's reaction to becoming an uncle or that Fred had met her." Dominique said. "It got me thinking of what I was missing. Of the new members of family that I could be nothing more than a story to them, I didn't want that."

"Oh, Percy." Grandmum sighed teary eyed.

"Thank you, Percy." Bill said.

"I just felt it was passed time someone did something, and who better to understand a self-brought estrangement than me." Percy said with a shrug before turning his attention back to cutting Kinsley's meat.

Teddy felt Victoire relax next to him as she began to eat her meal.

Teddy's gaze shot to Harry, and he knew Harry noticed Victoire's odd reaction as well. He was wondering what Victoire was hiding and could Percy of all people be the one to know what it was.

"Victoire, are you really okay with Dominique's return?" Roxie asked concerned as the conversations returned to the individual tables.

"Yes, of course. I've been worried about her almost as much as my parents." Victoire responded. "How are you handling all this Janie?"

They all turned to the young woman who was Dominique's other best friend.

"I'm a little surprised about Nikolas, although I knew she was seeing someone. We didn't lose touch when she left. We would arrange to meet every few months, or she would come to my games when I played near her." Janie responded, "Although I initially wanted Dominique with my brother, I can now see how much better Lucy is for him." Janie admitted. Most of the table knew that Janie's wish for Victor to be with Dominique nearly destroyed her relationship with her brother, and put a damper on her relationship with her father who loved Percy's children almost as much as he loved his own.

"Anyone want to lay odd on who will be the first to ask Nikolas's age?" Freddie whispered as he knelt down between Roxie and Janie.

"Freddie!" Livie gasped with a laugh.

"We all know he is considerably older than Dominique. So, are you in or not?" Freddie asked.

"Who's in the pool?" Roxie asked.

"Just your table and mine," He nodded to the table containing their parents, Uncle Charlie, and Royal, Lee and Alicia Jordan, "It's a galleon per entry. I will collect at the end as this is a fairly honest table."

"And you don't want anyone else to know what you were up to." Roxie added and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Rosie." Joshua said.

"No, she has too much of Aunt Hermione in her. I want Uncle Ron." Roxie said.

"I'll take Ron as well." Romulus said.

"Aunt Hermione has probably already threatened him to keep his mouth shut." Livie reasoned. "I'll take Grandmum."

"She's a good option, but so is Neville's grandma. She doesn't know how to hold her tongue. I'll take her." Rapier said.

"I'll lay odds on Louis. The way he has acted toward Dominique so far, he is liable to say anything." Janie said.

"You are all absolutely wrong." Teddy said and winked at Victoire.

"Then who do you think it will be, oh Wise One?" Livie asked.

"Lily." Victoire and Teddy answered in unison.

"She has even less of a sensor on her tongue than anyone else I know." Teddy finished.

"Thank you all for your wagers. Stay tuned for the outcome." Freddie said with a grin before he began to back away.

"Wait, who did you and dad pick?" Roxie asked.

"Grandmum and Aunt Ginny." Freddie said with a grin and a wink then left.

"You know we could be all off, and it will be one of the kids who ask innocently." Livie remarked.

"No, I'm sure one of us is right." Roxie responded.

"So, Roxie, how are the wedding preparations coming?" Livie asked.

"Fine if we could keep our fathers out of it." Roxie said with a sigh. "I think my parents got it right by eloping."

"At least you don't have to get married, like mine did." Romulus remarked.

"I was premature." Rapier insisted.

"You're mum showed me your baby pictures when we were dating. You were awfully big for being three months premature." Victoire said with a laugh.

"Wasn't he adorable, though?" Roxie asked.

"Hey, Mum promised that she wouldn't show those pictures to anyone else I dated." Rapier grumbled.

"Aunt Alicia didn't; River did." Roxie grinned.

"Little sister can be a pain in the butt." Rapier complained.

"Isn't it weird that someone you've called aunt and uncle all your life is now going to be your in-laws?" Janie asked.

"No, not really. Of course, I always dreamed of marrying into the Jordan family. I had a crush on Royal all through school." Roxie said. Rapier just rolled his eyes at the reminder that his baby brother was Roxie's former crush.

"Lucy, Victor, James, Anna, and even Teddy made the transition fairly easily. You haven't reverted back, have you?" Romulus directed his question to Teddy. Teddy could feel Victoire tense. The rest of the table quieted as Teddy and Victoire's engagement was rarely mentioned around the couple.

"No, I still just call them Bill and Fleur." Teddy responded.

"So, Livie, am I right that you are going to be making a special announcement tonight?" Roxie asked. Teddy was relieved when he felt Victoire relax again at Roxie's change of subject. He needed to deal with the situation with Victoire, but not with the family all present.

"Muffliato." Livie said with a quick wave of her wand. "Now you all have to keep your traps shut until we make the announcement later. Only Mum, Dad, Lucy and Victor know. We haven't even told PJ or Kinsley yet that we are going to have another baby in six months."

"Oh, Livie, that's wonderful." Victoire gushed with a smile and a hug.

"It was a surprise, but we are thrilled." Joshua said. He and Livie glowed with happiness.

Teddy hoped that in another year he and Victoire would be in a place to make a similar announcement.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

_A/N - Heading on vacation. Wanted to get several chapters up today. This is the last until I get back. I know you will love that I am ending it with a cliffhanger. Please Read and Review._

Chapter 8

After dinner was finished, Charlie began organizing a Quidditch game.

"Listen up. I have the list of twenty-four players signed up. Dominique, would you or Nikolas like to play?" Charlie asked.

"No. Are you kidding?" Dominique said with a laugh.

"No, thank you." Nikolas added.

"Okay, Lee. You're on." Charlie said.

"Okay, the rules are as follows. I will choose two captains. They will take turns picking their team. They will alternate who picks first in each around to promote fairness. The game will contain four quarters at fifteen minutes each. At each quarter the team on the field will be replaced by the team on the bench so everyone will play the same amount of time except one beater on each team will play the entire game. Seekers will not enter the game until the third quarter when the snitch will be released. The game ends when either the snitch is caught or the fourth quarter is done whichever comes first. This year's referee is…Bill. Drum roll please… this year's captains are our very own professionals Janie Wood and James Potter!" Lee announced with great flair.

Everyone applauded.

"Okay, round one will be the Keepers. Janie, your pick please." Lee announced.

"Dad." Janie said.

"That's my girl." Oliver said proudly.

"James?" Lee asked.

"Uncle Ron." James said, and Ron grinned at him.

"Round two is Chasers. James?"

"Katie Wood." Then he laughed when Janie countered with, "Ginny Potter". They finished up the chaser round with James picking Katia Wood and Alicia Jordan and Janie choosing Angelina Weasley and herself. She knew that James would pick her brother, Victor, in the next Keeper round and she would have a better advantage against Ron.

"Okay, pick your Seekers."

"Albus Potter." Janie picked and James said, "Dad" Then turned to his uncle. "Sorry, Charlie. But you are a more versatile player than Dad is."

"Beaters. James, who will be playing the entire game for you?" Lee asked.

"Uncle George." James said.

"Freddie Weasley." Janie said.

"Hugo Weasley." James said.

"Royal Jordan." Janie said.

As the draft continued, James ended up with Keeper – Victor Wood, Chasers – Roxie Weasley, River Jordan and himself, and Beater – Uncle Charlie. Janie chose Keeper – Scorpius Malfoy, Chasers – Lily Potter, Rapier Jordan and Louis Weasley, and Beater - Joshua Astor.

As the players headed out to the field, many of the family members followed to the heated spectators stands that were built when Ginny was pregnant with James.

"Amelia, do you like to watch Daddy play Quidditch?" Dominique asked the little girl in her mother's arms as they walked out to the pitch. Olivia had stayed inside with her great-grandmum.

"Uh huh." Amelia responded with a nod.

"She, Kinsley and Ronnie will be completely enraptured for two minutes before they find their own toys more enticing." Lucy said. "We just make sure they are watching at the beginning to the quarters so they actually see their dads and grandparents play."

"What was all the teasing going on with Rapier Jordan and Roxie?" Dominique asked as they settled into their seats.

"They're engaged." Lucy responded.

"You're kidding." Dominique said astonished. "Rapier dated Victoire in school, and Roxie spent her school years crushing on Rapier's brother, Royal." She explained to Nikolas.

"You should have given him a family chart." Lucy said with a laugh.

"She told me all about the Weasleys and Delacores." Nikolas said then grinned at his wife, "She quizzed me with pictures."

"It just now that we are adding Astors, Woods, Jordans, and Longbottoms, it's getting complicated." Lucy said.

"Well, most of those people have been honorary Weasleys for years." Dominique said.

"We will probably be adding a Malfoy to the mix eventually, too." Anna said as she joined them. "Look Ronnie, there's Gigi in the sky." Anna pointed out Ginny to the little boy.

"Amelia, there's Grandpa Oliver and Grandma Katie." Both children cheered as they watched the beginning of the game.

"Papa play." Amelia pointed to where her Papa Percy had settled into the kids' play area with Kinsley and PJ.

"We'll take them." Hannah offered, and she and Neville took Amelia and Ronnie to join the small group in the play area.

"So, Nikolas, what do you do for a living?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the CEO of Cretian Publishing."

"You are the CEO of Cretian Publishing?" Hermione, Rose and Livie asked in amazed unison.

"You published Hogwart: A History." Dominique said with a laugh. "They along with Uncle Percy and Lucy know the book by heart."

"Well, I was only recently installed as the CEO when my father decided to retire." Nikolas said.

"Isn't Cretian's offices in London?" Livie asked.

"Yes. We will be relocating as soon as we can find a house." Dominique responded.

"That's wonderful." Fleur gushed.

"Isn't Cretian a family owned company?" Lucy asked.

"One hundred percent." Nikolas responded.

"Merlin." Anna muttered.

"For all his wealth, Nikolas is more down to earth than I have ever been." Dominique explained.

"That is what we want in our lives as well. Luckily, with Roxie and Rapier as James managers and Lucy as his lawyer, we have great help in preparing us for the future. You never know how long a Quidditch career will last." Anna said, "I know James hopes to move into coaching as Oliver did, but you can't count on that."

"Hopefully, he will have years before that becomes a concern." Livie said.

"We better pay attention. The second quarter just started and our husbands have taken the field." Lucy said.

"Go, Daddy, go!" They heard the chorus of cheers from the play area.

Teddy laughed as Lee exuberantly praised his wife's Quidditch skills from the commentator's booth he and his son Romulus were sharing.

The second half was about to start. Teddy noticed Harry was laughing and relaxed before taking the field while Albus was a bundle of restrained energy. The pair was fairly evenly matched with Al gaining the advantage in the last few years. The young man had many offers to follow his brother as a professional player, but he was too much like his father, wanting to protect and save the world.

Teddy watched them take to the skies. Then he glanced around the crowd of spectators. He was puzzled when he caught sight of Victoire heading back to the Burrows.

Hoping to be able to talk to her in private, he slipped off the bleachers and followed after her.

Slipping in the house, his grandmother smiled fondly at him then motioned to the stairwell with her eyes. He winked at her and headed for the stairs.

As he reached the landing with Bill's old bedroom, he could hear Victoire's voice behind the door.

Quietly he turned the knob and opened the door, stopping in shock as the sight of Victoire sitting on the bed with her back to him in only a tank top having removed her jumper. Audrey was there too, filling a syringe with something in a vial.

Both turned to face him when they heard the door click shut.

Victoire was pale as a ghost; her eye's wide with fear.

"What is going on?" Teddy asked staring at Victoire.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

Chapter 9

"What is going on?" Teddy asked again.

"Lock the door and put up a privacy charm." Audrey insisted sounding relieved.

After doing as asked, he came forward and crouched directly in front of Victoire. Taking her cold hand in his he asked, "Victoire, what is going on? Don't tell me 'nothing' because even if I hadn't noticed the changes in you the past few weeks, finding your Aunt Audrey preparing to give you a shot tells me something is wrong. Are you sick?" Teddy asked.

"I have cancer." Victoire said then her free hand covered her mouth as a sob broke though. As she began to sob, Teddy climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and brought her tightly against him. She turned her head and sobbed into his chest. Teddy felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"It's breast cancer. We found out about the possibility a few weeks ago, and got confirmation last week. I was there when we found the lump in her breast, and she allowed me to tell Percy since she would need a place to stay after the biopsy. She wanted to wait until after Christmas to tell the family. This is the first time she has said the words out loud." Audrey said with tears in her eyes.

Teddy planted a kiss on the top of Victoire's head as he tried to rein in his own emotions swirling in him. Anger and fear were struggling for control.

"That's why Percy wrote Dominique." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I believe so." Audrey responded.

"What's the treatment?"

"We have her with the top cancer specialist in the Wizarding world. He will be using Wizarding and Muggle methods. Luckily we caught it early." Audrey explained, "She is scheduled for surgery on January third, so I have been using a Muggle formula to help boost her immune system and prepare her for surgery."

"She doesn't like shots." Teddy said kissing the crown of her head again.

"So I've learned." Audrey responded with affection for her niece.

"Go ahead." Teddy said feeling Victoire had started to calm and relax against him.

Victoire felt the cold of the alcohol wipe then the prick of the needle in her arm. She was grateful for Teddy's familiar arms around her. She felt Teddy's lips against her hair again as she heard her Aunt Audrey packs up her equipment.

"I'll let you two talk. You'll want to relock the door when I am gone." Audrey said before she left.

Victoire felt Teddy use his wand to perform the locking charm before dropping his wand and wrapping his arms around her.

She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew Teddy wouldn't let her hide from the conversation they needed to have. With a sniff she pulled back pulling out the handkerchief she knew Teddy always carried. She blew her nose and wiped her face. Feeling the chill in the air now that Teddy's arms were no longer around her, she grabbed her jumper and pulled it back on. Once she was settled, she turned on the bed to face Teddy. He picked up her left hand and idly began to play with her fingers.

"I knew whatever you were hiding was bad." Teddy remarked quietly.

"How did you know? I know my parents don't have a clue."

"You became one of the three most important people in my life when I was three, and your first word was Teddy. You became the most important person in my world when I was seventeen and to this day you still are." He brought her hand to his lips. "You can't have missed how much I watch you. I think your dad would hex me senseless if he didn't know how much I love you."

Keeping her left hand in his, he put his right on the nape of her neck and pulled her forward for a gentle kiss on the lips. When they pulled back he started playing with ends of her hair.

"Is this why you cut your hair?"

"Aunt Audrey said there was a good chance I would lose my hair once the treatments begin. I thought it would be less stressful if it was already short."

"The way Audrey talked, I got the impression that they believed you will have a full recovery." Teddy said.

"The doctor is very optimistic, but there could still be complications. The next few months are not going to be easy on me or my body. There is no guarantee." Victoire responded.

"You are not going to face this alone." Teddy said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I've already had to limit Uncle Percy's checking up on me to once a day, but he and Aunt Audrey have been great." Victoire said earnestly. "They said they would both be with me when I am ready to tell everyone else, especially Mere and Dad."

"I'm going to right by your side as well." Teddy said fiercely.

They both jumped when they heard the door downstairs slam.

"The game must be over. We should head down before they come looking for us." Victoire said suddenly standing and walking to the mirror to check her face.

"When do you plan on telling the others?" He asked coming behind her to watch her face in the mirror.

"After Christmas, I don't want to spoil it with Dominique being back, and Olivia being born, and now with Livie's news. Please don't tell anyone, not even Uncle Harry or you gran." Victoire pleaded turning to face him.

"I promise, but I still have more I want to talk to you about." Teddy said as she swept past him toward the door.

"Later, I promise." Victoire said and headed out the door.

Teddy sighed and followed after her.

TBC


End file.
